


Vows

by Cheschire_Kaat



Series: Shackles of Sin ★ [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: #LetJellalDateBoys2k18, #LetJellalLikeBoys2k18, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Not quite lovers to DEFINITELY NOT LOVERS, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/pseuds/Cheschire_Kaat
Summary: Every time hazel eyes met chocolate brown eyes, they were reminded of what could have been but never was.





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> shitty title!! idc

 

Every time hazel eyes met chocolate brown eyes, they were reminded of what could have been but never was.

 

Erza’s wedding had been quite the marvellous event. Everything was perfect, from the dress to the music, including the flowers, the decorations and, of course, the dessert. Like he’d expected it to be; his childhood friend never would have settled for anything less than her dream ceremony.

 ...And her dream cake.  


 

                    

                    ( once upon a time, he’d thought he would be the one she’d join on the aisle. )

 

Adjusting his tie, the Crime Sorcière guildmaster smiled as he watched the newlyweds share their first dance as husband and wife — her pearly white dress flowing around, contrasting with the fiery red of her hair, the black suit and locks of her dearest. She was radiant, shone like the brightest of suns safely craddled between the arms of Fairy Tail’s local Ice Mage.

 

━━He briefly wondered if he’d ever get used to calling her Fullbuster.

Not that he had a choice; Jellal had no business anymore addressing her as the name he’d given her when they were still young and innocent, shunned from the sun, the society and the freedom they’d oh so craved.

   


He had loved her, yes, and she had loved him back. For many years, there had been no one but her. She’d been his anchor, his source of light, his hope, his dream.

But fate had other plans for them.

 

And it was fine. She still was Erza and he was still Jellal, and she was his best friend while he was hers.

 

 

                    ( he knew that, deep down in the roots of his broken soul, he’d never truly, fully stop loving her )

                    ( it was fine )

 

 

A hand landed on his shoulder, cold fingers grasping at the seam of his suit, and Jellal turned around to meet the cornflower gaze of the other best man, Gray’s — the tradition was for the bride to have a maid of honour… but Erza had been having none of it.

 

“This sure is a wonderful reception”, Lyon Vastia stated and Jellal hummed in agreement. They both watched the happy, dancing couple before he spoke up again, more quietly this time. “How do you feel?”

 

“I feel… good, actually.” Better than I’d thought; the words remained unspoken between them, they weren’t needed. The white-haired man knew of Jellal’s past romance ( if it could be called as such ) with the famous Requip Wizard. He knew of the bond that united them and that, even if what they had would never exceed the borders of friendship ( his doing, really ), it would still hurt to see her getting officially united with another in such an official, symbolic way.

 

 

                    ( it had tugged at his heartstrings, yes, but— ) 

  
“I mean, look at her. Look at how she’s smiling. I can only be happy for her. And beside—“, his hand stretched to brush against the skin of Lyon’s own, before taking ahold of it and squeezing gently, “I’ve got you by my side now. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

 

Without letting go of his hand, the Lamia Scale Wizard suddenly wrapped his strong arms around Jellal’s waist, pulling him closer and into his cold but warm hold.

 

“You know,” this time, his voice had dropped so low it sounded almost like a whisper, “that I love you, right?”

Jellal let out a chuckle and turned his head to peck his companion on the corner of his lips. “I do. And I love you too.”

 

 

He looked at the dance floor once again, his eyes crossing the chocolate orbs of the beautiful bride. The Heavenly Body mage gave her a thumbs up, to which Titania flashed him in response the brightest, most beautiful smile he’d ever seen stretch her lips.

 

 

 

_…Yes, everything would be alright._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im not crying


End file.
